Becoming a Man
by talk2thebecky
Summary: It's Shinji's birthday. Kaji wants to give Shinji a present that represents Shinji's more mature nature. It's not what you think!
1. Planning a Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, oh how I wish I did, though.

Becoming A Man

_Shinji's birthday is next week,_ Misato thought. "Hey Asuka," she called out.

"Yeah," the red headed girl answered back. She was lying down in the den watching television.

"Where's Shinji?"

"Toji and Kensuke said something about taking him somewhere."

* * *

"Ah!" Shinji yelled.

"Come on, Ikari! At least play along!" Kensuke Aida yelled from behind a multicolored hey stack.

"Get down, Ikari!" Toji yelled from the other side of a tree. He had his first around a guy's collar, ready to punch him. However, instead, he pulled out his paint ball gun and shot the guy.

_How did I get myself into this, _Shinji asked himself.

* * *

"Great," Misato exclaimed, "I want to talk to you about Shinji's birthday next week."

"Can we through him a surprise party?" Asuka asked.

"Hey, that's a great idea." "Why do you want to through Shinji a surprise party anyway?"

"So I can show Kaji what a caring and sensitive woman I am," Asuka beamed brightly.

"Figures," Misato mused.

* * *

Shinji walked in through the front door. "Oh, hey Shinji. How was your day? That's nice; Asuka and I are going shopping. We'll be back later," she said in one big swoop of air that didn't seem to affect her in the least.

"Bye baka, fix some thing good for dinner," Asuka replied as she too walked right by him and out the front door. Shinji just stood where he was for a moment, then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

* * *

"What color should we get the streamers?" Misato asked.

"Well, he doesn't look completely ugly in his black and white plug suit," Asuka commented.

"Asuka," Misato half teased, eyeing the girl.

"Misato! Ew, that's gross! Besides, I'm going to ask Kaji to be my date for the party," Asuka said.

"I was planning on asking Kaji to take Shinji out so we can set everything up," Misato informed.

"What? Why can't ask the other stooges?" Asuka wondered.

"I know they're Shinji's best friends and I think they're great, don't get me wrong; but, they are just a little odd. Besides, I want Shinji to spend some quality time with a good-natured male." _I know that's not Kaji, but all in all, he's a good guy, _Misato thought to herself. She couldn't let Asuka hear her say something like that. The girl would go ballistic. "I mean, he needs to hang around other males besides watching Gendo from afar. Asuka…" Misato turned around to find the teenage girl gone. _Great, now I'm talking to myself, _she thought.

* * *

"We're home," Misato called out as she and Asuka entered the condo.

"Hey," Shinji called out from the kitchen.

Asuka immediately ran right up in front of Shinji's face, "Hey Shinji, you wanna see what I got, huh, huh, huh? We'll do ya?"

Shinji slightly leaned backwards as Asuka towered over him, "Uh…s…sure, Asuka."

"Good," Asuka said as she grabbed Shinji's arm and dragged him over to the sofa in the den.

Meanwhile, Misato quietly tiptoed into her room with the decorations for Shinji's party. _I'll call Kaji now, so he doesn't make any plans for next Friday,_ Misato thought. She went to pick up the phone only to find it missing. "Now where did that think go?" she asked to no one particular. Misato walked over to her bed and pulled up all the covers and sheets. _Nope, not there. _She began searching every place she could think of, boxes, shelves, drawers, even the pile of beer cans in the corner, but no phone. _Where the…_ she heard a ringing. The phone, where was the ringing coming from. "Don't pick up the phone!" she yelled back to the two teenagers in the den. _Ah, the pillow, _she thought as she saw in slightly move. Misato grabbed the pillow and sure enough there was the phone. She quickly grabbed the phone, pressing talk, "Katsuragi," she greeted.

"There's my girl," said a voice she was glad to hear, at the moment.

"Kaji, just the person I was getting ready to call."

"I'm sorry Misato, I can't go out with you tonight, I already have plans," he attempted, sounding convincing enough.

"SHUT UP! I wanted to ask you if you'd do me a favor," she began.

"No, we can't go to my place and I wouldn't feel comfortable doing it with the kids in the house," Kaji joked.

"I SAID SHUT UP! I need you to pick up Shinji after school on Friday so we can set up his surprise party here."

"His birthday's next week?"

"Yep, he'll be fifteen. So, will you do it?"

"Of course. I can take him to get his birthday present," Kaji stated.

"What are you going to get him?"

"I don't know yet? What are you getting him?"

"I think I'm going to get him a CD player, upgrade him from his SDAT player," Misato answered.

"Well, at least I have a week to think about it," Kaji said.

"Hey, if worse comes to worse, I just might help you out and tell you what he likes," Misato taunted.

"You'd never let me live it down, Katsuragi. I'll see you tomorrow," Kaji exclaimed, hanging up the phone.


	2. Happy Birthday!

Shinji lay in his bed. Today was his birthday. He had never liked his birthday. Shinji remembered watching as all the other children talked about the presents they got for their birthday. He was never given presents; he was never allowed to have a party. Normally, Shinji would just go about today as any other day. He didn't want to tell the other's that today was his birthday because he wasn't use to anyone making a big deal about it; and he didn't want to start now.

"Don't do that," he heard someone heated try and whisper.

"Why not?" the other person asked, failing just as badly at being trying to be quiet as the first person.

"Cause it's not suppose to be on fire!" came the slightly louder first voice.

_What the hell are they doing?_ Shinji asked himself. _I better go make sure they don't burn down the house with me still inside it._

Shinji opened his eyes and rolled over, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and slowly made his towards the commotion. Upon opening his door, a groggy Shinji Ikari watched in intense shock and horror as Misato and Asuka were standing over pots and pans at the stove, trying to, dare I say, cook.

"Happy birthday Shinji!" Misato happily greeted, showing all of her teeth.

"Happy birthday, Third," Asuka politely and happily added.

Shinji just stood there, trying to process what was going on. Whatever was in the pots and pans was now on fire and smoking heavily. "What are you doing?" Shinji asked, pointing to the source of the thick black smoke.

Misato looked down, "Ah!" she screamed. She grabbed a cover and began trying to clear the smoke away.

"I told you not to put it on that high," Asuka smirked.

"What were you trying to do? I'll make breakfast if you just give me a minute," Shinji offered.

"No, no, no!" Misato shouted. "Today is your birthday and you are not allowed to do any of the cooking," Misato said, while still trying to clear away the black smoke. She succeeded in putting the pots and pans in the sink to cool. "Let's go out for breakfast," she suggested, putting on a nervous grin.

* * *

"I'll see you guys later, have a good day at school. Have a happy birthday Shinji," Misato called out as both Shinji and Asuka exited the blue alpine.

"Bye, Misato," Asuka said.

Shinji just looked back at his guardian, "Bye," he said, raising his hand and giving a small wave.

Misato grinned and sped off.

"Hurry up, Third child. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"No, I guess not," Shinji mumbled to himself.

* * *

Shinji made his way over to Toji and Kensuke, who were sitting next to each other in the middle of the classroom.

"Happy birthday, Shinji," Kensuke greeted as Shinji approached.

"Yeah, 'Appy birthday man," Toji added.

"Um…thanks," Shinji said politely, looked at his shoes.

"What's wrong?" Kensuke asked.

"Why is everyone making suck a big deal about my birthday?" Shinji asked, bringing his gaze up to look from Kensuke to Toji.

"Cause i's ya birthday man, dat's why," Toji exclaimed.

All three boys were quiet for a moment, each in their own thoughts. "You've never had a birthday party before, have you Shinji?" Kensuke quietly asked.

"No," Shinji responded.

"You've never gotten birthday presents before either, have you?"

"No," Shinji responded, again.

"What d'ya mean, you've never 'ad a party or presents?" Toji asked.

It was when Kensuke slapped Toji's arm that you could see the realization setting in on his face. "Oh," was all the boy could say.

* * *

"Kaji, what a nice surprise!" Asuka screamed loud enough so that she was sure Shinji would overhear.

"Hi, Asuka," Kaji greeted. He noticed Shinji making his way towards Asuka and himself.

"Can we go to the mall? I want you to help me pick out a new dress," Asuka excitedly explained.

"Hi, Kaji," Shinji greeted, now standing in front of the tall man sporting a ponytail.

"Actually, I'm here to take Shinji somewhere, for his birthday," Kaji replied, looking at Shinji. They had worked this part out so Shinji wouldn't suspect anything. "What da ya say, Shinji? Wanna go for a ride?"

"Umm…I…I guess so," Shinji answered while receiving a glare from Asuka.

"Hop in and let's go," Kaji told him.

"But Kaji," Asuka whined.

"I'll see you later, Asuka," Kaji said, winking at her as Shinji walked to the car.

As Kaji turned around and began walking to his car as well, Asuka turned to face Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke. "Well, what are you all standing around for? We have to go set up for the party!" Asuka yelled, causing her three fellow classmates to cringe and take off running towards Misato's condo.

"Hey Asuka," Hikari called from a few paces ahead. "Is Ayanami coming?"

"Um…I think Ritsuko's bringing her over after her sync test," Asuka said slightly annoyed that the First Child was coming.

* * *

"So Kaji, where are we going?" Shinji asked from the passenger seat.

"You're fifteen today, Shinji. You're growing up, becoming more mature. You need something to let people know that you're becoming a man," Kaji exclaimed.

"Kaji…I don't think I…I mean I don't want to…"

"No Shinji, that's not what I meant. When I was fifteen my older brother gave me a present that told people I was a man, that I could handle pain. It was nothing to intense, just a little prick and it was all over."

"Kaji…are you taking me to get…to…"

"If you want to, it'd be my pleasure," Kaji stated.

Shinji thought about the idea for a moment. _Misato and Asuka would both look at me differently. Toji and Kensuke would have more respect for me. _"Let's do it," Shinji said with the widest grin ever seen on his face.


	3. Surprise Party

"Hey. Yeah. Ok." Kaji said into the phone before closing the cellular flip device.

"Who was that?" Shinji asked from his passenger seat of the car, the pain from the earlier incident subsiding.

"That was Ritsuko. I'm needed at NERV later today. She just wanted to make sure I got the message," Kaji exclaimed. Both males were silent for a moment. "So, how do you like it?" Kaji inquired.

Shinji flipped open the mirror on the car's visor. A smile quickly spread over his face at the site of the flash of silver. "I like it," Shinji smiled.

"I knew you would," Kaji laughed. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Shinji couldn't help but grin. "Thank you, Kaji," Shinji said. "This has been the best birthday present ever."

"No problem Shinji," Kaji grinned back pulling up outside Misato's condo.

"You going to come in for a minute?" Shinji asked, not wanting to be alone on his birthday just yet.

"Sure, I can come in for a little while," Kaji confirmed as they walked to the Katsuragi residence.

Kaji leaned his shoulder against the wall next to the door while Shinji found his key. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Shinji routinely hit the light switch.

"Happy Birthday!" cheered everyone in the room. Shinji stood in the doorway in shock.

"Happy Birthday," came Rei's voice. They had obviously forgotten to explain to her what went on at a birthday party.

"Happy Birthday, Shinji!" Kaji grinned, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders from behind.

Shinji, still in shock, "Thanks everyone. I don't know what to say."

"Thank you would be a start," Asuka chimed in, making her way over to Kaji. "Hello Kaji. I…Shinji!" Asuka yelled.

Shinji looked at Asuka and knew what her gaze was settled on. Shinji grinned. "What, what's wrong?" Misato asked.

Asuka had a shocked look on her face, "Nothing."

Misato gave the German red head a look, "Okay." "I think someone has her period," Misato whispered to Ritsuko.

Asuka pretended not to have heard her guardian's comment. She turned towards Kaji, "Kaji," Asuka whined, hanging off of Kaji's arm.

"Happy birthday, Shinji," Kensuke greeted.

"Yeah, 'appy bir'day man," Toji added.

"Happy birthday, Shinji," Hikari said, coming up and giving Shinji a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Hikari," Shinji said as Hikari went to talk to Asuka.

"Thanks guys. I was totally surprised," Shinji exclaimed to Toji and Kensuke.

"Yeah, well it was all…" Kensuke stopped. "Is that what I think it is?" Kensuke asked in shock.

"Wha?" Toji questioned, following Kensuke's gaze. "Wow, Shinji," Toji exclaimed.

"Hello Ikari, happy birthday," Rei said, walking over to Shinji. Shinji looked slightly confused at this comment. "Is that an appropriate response for today?"

"Um…yes," Shinji answered.

"When did you get that?" Rei asked, gesturing towards Kaji's birthday present to Shinji.

"Kaji took me to get it today after school," Shinji proudly answered.

"It's time for cake and presents," Misato called out to everyone as she brought a cake into the den. After setting the cake on the table, Ritsuko turned out the lights, and Kaji lit the candles.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Shinji! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang.

Shinji closed his eyes and made a wish. He took a big breath and blew out all the candles in one blow. "Yeah!" everyone yelled, clapping their hands.

* * *

"Thanks for the CD player and CD's Misato," Shinji said. 

"You're welcome Shinji. Is that it for all the presents?" Misato asked.

"All except what Kaji got Shinji," Ritsuko smirked.

"So Kaji, what did you get Shinji for his birthday?" Misato asked. Kaji was standing behind her on the couch.

"You mean you don't know?" Ritsuko questioned.

"You know," Misato whined. "Why won't anyone tell me!"

A door could be heard opening and then closing as Shinji, who was facing Misato, turned so that his left side was facing her. "Kaji! You took him to get his ear pierced! I wanted to do that tomorrow!" Misato yelled.

"Well, personally, I think you look like a girl," Asuka smirked, looking at the silver stud in Shinji's left ear.

_Well, happy birthday to me,_ Shinji smirked, having had the best day of his life. _I guess I got my wish before even wishing for it._ He just stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Come back here Kaji!" Misato yelled, running around the room chasing Kaji.

"Ritsuko, help me!" Kaji yelled.

"You dug your own grave," Ritsuko replied, wanting to stay out of this one.

"What are they doing?" Rei asked.

"They are going to exhaust each other out before Misato catches Kaji," Asuka commented.

"How ya know dat?" Toji asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Asuka rhetorically asked as both Kaji and Misato collapsed on the floor just out of reach of each other.

"So Shinji, did you have a good birthday?" Ritsuko asked, walking over to the now fifteen year old.

"Yeah, I did. I never had a birthday party or presents before," Shinji commented.

"Shinji."

"It's okay. I didn't want him here today. Today I was surrounded by the people who care about me the most and it was amazing," Shinji said.

Shinji walked over to Toji and Kensuke. "Happy birthday, Shinji. You deserve one," Ritsuko whispered.

"I'm gonna kill you if I can ever reach you!" Misato yelled at Kaji.

"Oh give it a rest already," Asuka commented, next to Hikari.

"Captain Katsuragi, can I get my ears pierced?" Rei asked.

…


End file.
